2013.10.12 - Recruiting Fresh Blood
Bludhaven Well, Sin is still wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D. for escaping, but hey, she cut her hair, colored it, and she's...different. Knowing her luck, won't help her any. Still, she's hanging out in an empty parking garage, currently walking on her hands. Yes, she's walking on her hands along the cracked cement. There are two HYDRA members with her looking at her as if she is crazy. "Just...two more hand steps, and I beat my old record!" Her accent is slightly German influenced. And honestly? She's just bored waiting for Cheshire since she was early. Jade Nguyen doesn't usually arrive late, but in this case she makes an exception. The contact came through one of her usual handlers, and it was dubious enough that she confirmed it twice. Waiting until the girl takes those last two steps, Cheshire emerges from the shadows across the lot. She's in costume, wearing a katana across her back and a holstered pistol on her hip. Professional courtesy also includes the large, metal finger claws on her left hand. And after those last two steps are taken, she claps slowly. "Wheeee!" And Sin tries to take one more, her arms shaking before she tumbles over with an, "Eck!" She rolls though onto her butt and lets out a sigh. "Darn, I wanted to better it, not just break it by one." The HYDRA agents are freaking a bit as they didn't see Cheshire arrive, one pulling his gun nervously, noticing Sin isn't freaking, and slowly tucks it away in embarassment if he's still alive. "You are LATE! I'm bored. You are going to need to make up for that," and Sin pouts over at Jade. "I thought you were a professsssional," dragging out the 'fess' on purpose. Sin even though she landed on her rump looks poised as if she could roll to her feet in a heartbeat. She landed in a manner that one hand is near her gun as well. Yet, surely that was all an 'accident'? Cheshire doesn't approach any closer, and although the HYDRA agents remain on her radar they don't prompt any serious response. Yet. She grins, looking at the redhead on her rump on the pavement. "You are fortunate that I'm here at all." she replies simply. "You called the meeting. I am here. If you want to talk, then let's talk. If not, then I have other things to do." "Oh come on, what can be better than hanging out with me." Sin rolls her eyes at that, and shifts to come to her feet with ease. She brushes herself off, rump included and mmmms. "Anyway, your name come up when I was catching up on what I've been missing out on the last three years. F$#^in' S.H.I.E.L.D. In either case, it isn't often you find a woman that can hold her own in this business, let alone claim the amount of fame you have sweetie-pants. Or rather infame," a playful smirk curling about her lips. "So...a nuke, seriously? That's just awesome. What did it feel like?" Who did call Cheshire? It was HYDRA, that's for sure, but this girl with dyed red hair isn't well known outside of HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. for specific reasons...her youth being one of them. Cheshire takes a slow step closer, looking over this girl as if she were a presumptuous child. She ignores the question for the moment. "On the subject of names, I prefer to know who I'm dealing with once things get to the point of face to face. So why don't we start with yours? You don't *look* like the usual HYDRA drivel. Not unless they've adopted corsets as part of their new uniform." And no, she really doesn't seem to mind the fact that there's HYDRA present. The girl grins, flashing teeth at Cheshire, and not appearing intimidated. "Sister Sin by HYDRA, Sin by those I actually like, and anyone else I usually just get screams from." A playful little wink. "But Sin Schmidt if you want to know." She takes a dramatic, playful bow. "Heir, bitch, psychopath, and angry little girl. I also like to think I have a GREAT sense of humor. Not that Taskey thought so when I headbutted him." She raises a hand to touch the scapes on her forehead. "Yaaaaa, not likely my brightest idea, but it did paint his skull face red a little bit which made my point." An impish grin there. With Cheshire moving closer under the shadowed car garage, she may notice that Sin's left cheek is healing, but is still being held shut by liquid stitching. There are also burn arms along her upper arms that are fading. Girl looks she was roughed up, maybe even tortured. "Other than perhaps one or two interesting parties, HYDRA is mostly made up of grumpy oooold men! We need flesh blood, good blood. Ones that know how to get the job done. I have full authority on recruitment." A young girl apparently with power. Cheshire might know that Red Skull's real name is Johann Schmidt. Jade manages not to look impressed, although the names do certainly ring some familiar bells. She refreshed her memory on HYDRA before the meeting, and Johann Schmidt's name was mentioned in about every other paragraph. "So you're his daughter, then." she replies, taking another couple of steps. And that also explains her escort. "Okay, I'm not ready to take up the swastika or anything, but I'm listening." "And heir," Sin is quick to establish, her tone firm. "Oh, Father wears them sometimes, but honestly? I never really do. It's an ideology of authority and order, that's what matters. HYDRA is a living expression of that, when one head is cut another is sure to grow. It's perpetual," never ending. "Sooner or later, we will win, and remake the world into a better image. One without all the chaos that it now displays." Apparently Sin can really preach the HYDRA word! Still, her eyes narrow slightly, and Sin mmmms, "Still, the world is modernizing, and for HYDRA to not be left behind it needs to grow, expand, and adapt. S.H.I.E.L.D. and heroes are the greatest concern, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s organization structure makes it difficult to cripple and absorb world governments and the raw power of heroes could devastate even armies. We are still not without our resources and means. Being newly returned to my Father's 'tender care'," if one can call it that while looking at her damaged form, "It is time for me to step up to the forefront to not only prove my worth, but to make the words I speak a reality. I need allies however. As I stated before, when one head falls another regrows, and HYDRA has many 'heads', Father just being one of the most major ones. When I take the throne, I aim to become the Supreme Head with my loyal lieutenants and fellow 'sisters' as the heads." A wicked grin spreads across Sin's lips and she laughs, "So, have you gone from listening to interested yet Sister?" She then waves one hand vaguely, "Not that you would not be permitted to have your own interests. As long as they do not counteract our own activities, you could take independent jobs and still enjoy living life the way you believe you should be able to. But you would have a home and people to call your home, a new 'family'. One that would always accept you for what and who you are." Does she know about Lian? Perhaps, perhaps not. Cheshire smirks at the analogy, shifting her stance and folding her arms. "Sounds like you know your catechism well enough, Sin." she quips back. And yes, she uses the girl's informal name. "I've heard this speech before, in many different languages. But if you know anything about me you should know I built my resume by actions, not by collecting lapel pins. I work for those who pay me well. I do not join causes. Causes come and go, no matter how many heads they have. But soldiers always need to be paid. If you want people to die, then you call me." Sin moves toward Cheshire then, that wicked smile not fleeing in the least. "Which language you want to hear it in? Sadly, I don't know Mandarin or Cantonese at this time." A low chuckle, "In either case, that's just the thing Cheshire, you sell yourself short. I've looked at your resume, I examined your disappearances, there is more to you then meets the eye." She pauses just a foot to foot and half away from Cheshire, one hand upon her hip and her gaze hooded. "It's time to come out of that cocoon. I can be patient however when the prize is worth while, your loyalty. You would be hired as a mercenary and kept 'on-call'. And when I win," and she licks her lower lip, "You would be rewarded. I didn't even have to meet you to know I'd like you Jade. You haven't disappointed me." Cheshire doesn't flinch or withdraw when the crazy redhead steps continually closer, meeting the girl with an even gaze. "There is more to any of us than meets the eye. That's why we all live behind masks of one sort or another." she replies simply. Unfolding her arms slowly, she adds. "Very well. I will work for you, but ONLY for you, Sin. No friends, and no friends-of-friends. I have learned to be careful with who I trust." It happens quickly, with just a flick of each wrist. The needle darts are small but remarkably aerodynamic, striking one guard in the neck and the other in the forehead. Almost as a choreographed move, they both slump to the pavement a moment later. Convulsing. Cheshire grins broadly. "You may contact me through the same intermediary in the future. But next time, come alone or do not come at all. I do not approve of hired hands who are so jumpy they draw guns at shadows." Sin actually laughs! "I'm surprised they lived as long as they did. They were rejects." But she then nods, "Trust must be earned, even between employer and employee. It is not something I give freely myself." Sin then turns about, exposing her back to Jade without concern. She walks toward a duffle bag and pulls out some gas and dumps it on the two now dead HYDRA agents. She then starts to seemingly right something on the ground as she mmms with pleasure. Sin then drops the container onto one of the minions dead bodies and heads back to the duffle to pull out a zippo. "Ready to move on from this firey show?" Sin rezips the duffle bag and puts it over one shoulder. It had other items in it, including an assault rifle. Sin lights the zippo and waits for Cheshire's readiness. Cheshire doesn't need a turned back to kill, as she's just demonstrated, but the show of trust is nice all the same. Moving away from the corpes, one still twitching, she pads over quickly towards Sin. "They are yours to dispose of, not mine." she replies, perhaps glossing over the little detail of who -caused- the corpses in the first place. "This is Bludhaven, which means the fire will draw Nightwing. We should not be here when it does." "Obviously," Sin says with humor. She then tosses the lit zippo and the bodies and writing lights up. The writing reads: THINKING OF YOU NW "Live a little, leave him wondering. We can play later. He is of little threat." And Sin then heads toward the edge of the covered parking garage and leaps up to the concrete edging. "Why fall when you can jump? Perhaps you show me what this 'caution' is later Jade," her tone teasing. Sin then literally jumps! Of course, she lands on the roof of a nearby building and with the duffle bag secure on her back, she starts free running across roof tops. Sin apparently doesn't know the meaning of caution or fear, at least on the surface. Chuckling softly when Sin lights the fire, Cheshire watches the redhead leap from the concrete parking garage. Sprinting to the edge herself, she makes the jump and follows Sin. Landing with a graceful roll, she comes up running and doesn't even break stride. And when Sin looks, the woman in green is close behind her. "I merely said we should not be here when he finds the fire." she replies. The two women will run for a little while, the assassin indulging in the rare opportunity. "Ya, well...I have a short attention span. And I wanted to ruuuuun!" Sin yippees like a little kid, hands in the air, as she then leaps, and catches herself on her hands on the other building as her elbows bend, and she grunts a bit as she lands on the duffle bag and keeps on rolling. That should have hurt, but Sin doesn't seem to register it. Insanity does that to you! "But boy, do I wish I could see his expression when he sees it!" Cheshire moves more smoothly, seeming to spend as much time in the air doing cartwheels and flips as she does actually running. There's a certain amount of admiration for the younger redhead, at least in her tenacity. Not many can keep up with Cheshire on the streets and rooftops once she gets going, and Sin takes some bumps and scrapes along the way to do so. That's worth something. And....a dead end, as they say. Well, unless you have a grapple gun or something. A four lane street lays between the girls and their next building. But Sin just laughs breathlessly, and leans forward, hands on her thighs. "$^#*. I'm out of shape." But she's giggling again, still a bit breathless. "That was fun though, just...cutting loose like that." Cheshire isn't breathing quite as hard, but she's clearly had a good run as well. And when the two pause there with the highway between them and the next building, she flashes her companion that wicked grin of hers. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Stay in touch, Sin. I look forward to hearing from you again." And with that, the assassin reaches to the small of her back where yes, she's carrying a grapple gun. It's a long shot, but the hook catches high on the building. Depressing the speed-reel, Cheshire salutes as she's jerked up rapidly into the air. Even at that she nearly hits a passing truck as she swings across the highway. And then... she's gone. Category:Log